


Cover for "Under the Stars"

by Megg33k



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megg33k/pseuds/Megg33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Under the Stars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Under the Stars"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/746428) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 



> A huge thank you to Moonblossom, who has been so lovely and helpful to me over the last several months. Of all the wonderful things I've gained from being in the Sherlock fandom, knowing her ranks among the top honours. Some human beings are a bit too beautiful and perfect, and she is a prime example of that. So, again... THANK YOU! ♥


End file.
